Final Fantasy X3, Eternal Hug
by xDante
Summary: {CHAPTER THREE IT UP!}This takes place one year after X-2. Tidus has died and Yuna is feeling lonely. And ill. Who is Paines mother? Her Father? full summary inside![WARNING! LOTS and LOTS of confusion and a few unexpected kisses][I KNOW ITS CONFUSING!]
1. Summary!

Takes place one year after X-2. Yuna misses Tidus, who died four months ago, and now she feels very ill. Rikku says Yuna looks like she has put on a few pounds. Could it be something more then an illness?  
  
Paine never knew her parents, but is it possible she has known her mother for a year and a half? And what about her father? Will she ever find out who they are?  
  
And how about Lenne and Shuyin? When Lenne is forced to jump in off a platform Zanarkand over a thousand years ago, will she ever find Shuyin again? When she randomly ends up on the Farplane and someone she recognizes is there, what will she do? And how did this person get there? What about the logic of time? Forget about time.  
  
Tidus and Auron are on the Farplane now and they tend to converse about certain things and certain people. Why is Tidus suddenly mad at everyone?  
  
What else will happen in Spira? Will Shuyin ever get his way?  
  
[Mild Yeymour and Yrother; Luron; No Wakka at ALL; Yunis/Tida; Possibly Gikku; Shenne; Mild Tienne; Possibly Aukku; Possibly Tikku; Possibly Ludis; and many more unexpected things]  
  
[WARNING! This story MAY contain spoilers to the ending of X-2.]  
  
[WARNING! If you do not like confusion, do NOT read this story.]  
  
[WARNING! This is my first fan fiction, and my first work to be published.]  
  
[WARNING! Just felt like putting in another one of these.]  
  
[DISCLAIMER! I don't own any of these charries, so DON'T sue poor little Rikkoa!] 


	2. Chapter 1, 'Remember'

Okay, before we begin, I'd just like to point out to everyone that this is SUPPOSED to be rather confusing, and I'd like to thank those who R&R-ed. Also, I'd like to introduce a new 'sequence' to the story. A * means it is a flashback OR a dream. Also, {} means thought. Well, there you go, have fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Irvine glanced at the blonde girl as she passed. "Whoa, she is fine..." He muttered as he made a move to follow her. Yuna grabbed his arm.  
  
"Irvine, she is my COUSIN, don't you DARE." She told him.  
  
He looked at Yuna, then back at the blonde. "She's- you mean, she is your cousin? Really? Tell me everything you know about her!"  
  
Yuna shook her head. "Alright.... Her name is Rikku; she is eighteen, Al Bhed, and a sphere hunter. You are way too old for her."  
  
Irvine lowered his head and muttered something under his breath. "Fine... Fine... I'll take Quistis...."  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been a year now. A year since I stopped sphere hunting. A year since I was last on the Celsius. A year since I've seen Nooj, Gippal, Baralai, Brother, Buddy, Barkeep, Paine, or even Rikku. A year since I found him. And half a year since he died. I've been staying with Lulu in Besaid, watching Vadena grow up. I haven't been in a battle in ages; I haven't watched a sphere with him in it for the longest time. I haven't seen Auron, Kimari, Shuyin or Lenne in such a long time either... I never go to the farplane anymore.  
  
I am Yuna, and he was Tidus. Now, we are at a reunion on the Celsius. Many of our old friends are here, it is a really good to see them all again...  
  
.....I just wish Tidus could be here as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yunie!!!!!" Rikku yelled as she watched her enter the airship. "Where have you been??"  
  
"I've been... away. In Besaid, mostly." She answered as she embraced her cousin in a hug. "It's good to see you again, Paine, and you, Buddy, Shinra, Brother."  
  
Paine stepped forward and hugged Yuna after Rikku. "How is everyone?" She asked.  
  
"Fine, Vadena has red hair just like his father... unfortunately."  
  
Rikku laughed. "Yeah, that is unfortunate. I can't even imagine what Lulu was thinking! I'm so glad she left him; that was a good move!"  
  
They all nodded in agreement. "After he turned all.... Seymour like, what else was she supposed to do?" Yuna laughed.  
  
"Speaking of Wakka, where IS Lulu?" Paine asked.  
  
"She is coming," Yuna smiled.  
  
Sure enough, Lulu and her baby (Vadena dressed like a moogle) walked into the airship moments later. Rikku shrieked and dived at Lulu, who was apparently startled by this move.  
  
"Good to see you too, Rikku." She said, though it was barley audible though Rikkus tight hug.  
  
They all laughed as Rikku let go of Lulu and turned to Vadena, who was still a baby. "So... cute... can't... resist..." She stammered as she took the child from Lulu.  
  
"What about Tidus?" Rikku asked, "Where's he?"  
  
Yuna looked at the ground and Lulu turned to Shinra, Buddy, and Brother to introduce herself.  
  
"What? What did I say?" Rikku asked.  
  
Paine turned to her. "Rikku, you speak Al Bhed, don't you?"  
  
"Duh!" Rikku replied, glaring at Paine.  
  
"Yet, you don't understand body language. How... I mean... what... did you ever fall off the airship?"  
  
Rikku blushed. "No! I- well, I mean... Yuna... he isn't..."  
  
Yuna nodded, which made Rikku gasp. "Oh, God, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Yeah, well, nothing we can do now, so...."  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall grasped Rinoas hand as they conversed with Rikku and Paine; Irvine eyed Rikku and Quistis in turn; Lulu, Shinra, and one of Shinra's friends, Rydia, played with Vadena; Brother and Buddy were catching up with Leblanc, Gippal, and Baralai; and Nooj stood alone near Yuna.  
  
"I didn't even get to meet him, Yuna." He said.  
  
She smiled. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright, I understand. How was Besaid? Is it different from being a sphere hunter?"  
  
"Yeah... Besaid is so calm, it's like nothing ever happened... like Sin never even came. It's so different from everywhere else... so beautiful."  
  
"Do you miss it? Sphere hunting, I mean."  
  
She thought for a moment. "I-I do. I want to come back, to once again be one of the Gullwings."  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell-?"  
  
"Lenne! Don't!"  
  
"There's no other way, Shuyin, I have to."  
  
"LENNE!"  
  
"The hell is she doing?"  
  
BANG! A gunshot.  
  
A falling body.  
  
The wind blowing through her hair as she fell.  
  
"Lenne!" His voice echoed though the near-silence.  
  
Why where they here? Everyone was at the blitzball game; the star player of the Zanarkand Abes was playing tonight. Why was Lenne jumping? Was she falling? Had she been shot? She said it was the only way... the only way to what? Live? If she hits the ground from this height... she won't.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yuna, please stay with us. At least overnight!" Rikku urged after everyone had left.  
  
"We miss you, Yuna." Paine chimed in.  
  
"Yah, please stay Yuna, the ship is so empty without your company!" Brother begged.  
  
"Lulu and Vadena can stay, too," Buddy added.  
  
Yuna nodded. "I'd love to, really!" She smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
*Falling... Tidus calling for her as she fell... Gunshots all around... Tidus' blade falling to the ground... his face appearing over the side of the platform... the platform Auron had once stood on... his hand reaching for her... her songstress skirts flying around her, music playing... 1000 words...*  
  
Yuna sat up quickly, gasping for breath. He'd been in her dream again. It was dark outside as she got to her feet, looking around at the sleeping forms of Lulu, Vadena, Rikku, Buddy, and Brother. Where was Paine? She walked down the steps and saw the bar empty, which was quite strange because Barkeep was always there. The dark airship was silent as she took the elevator up to the deck, where she was surprised to find Paine standing alone in the cold air.  
  
"Paine? Is... there something wrong?"  
  
The dark haired woman glanced around at Yuna. "Oh, no, I just couldn't sleep. And you? Why... why are you out here?"  
  
"I had a dream, that's all."  
  
"Really? What about?"  
  
"I'm not really sure... but Tidus was there..."  
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
In the farplane glen, Auron stood with his sword in the ground at his side. "Tidus, how- I mean..." He was at a loss for words.  
  
"I'm not really sure, to tell you the truth." Tidus replied.  
  
"Hmmm... I'm sure if Yuna ever comes back here, she'll be pleased."  
  
"Yuna! Where- where is she? Doesn't- doesn't she ever come here?"  
  
Auron shook his head and watched a herd of pyreflies pass. "No, I haven't seen her in... well, since before you got here."  
  
"You mean...."  
  
"I'm afraid so... you won't see her any time soon." 


	3. Chapter 2, 'The Farplane'

"Yuna...? Are.... are you alright?" Lulus face appeared above Yuna as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Y-yeah.... fine.... I think...." Yuna blinked and sat up. "What happened?"  
  
"You.... Collapsed...." Rikku supplied as she appeared.  
  
"I-I what?"  
  
"Fell over.... like you were dead.... you know." Rikku tilted her head slightly.  
  
"I know what it means, Rikku, but.... I was just.... surprised, that's all.... I saw...." She trailed off.  
  
"You saw what?" Lulu asked.  
  
"Tell us, please Yunie!" Rikku begged.  
  
".... Shuyin.... Lenne.... And...." She stopped again.  
  
Rikku gasped. "Was it.... him?"  
  
Yuna sighed as a tear rolled from her green eye. "I think so."  
  
Rikku turned and whispered to Lulu something Yuna couldn't hear. "She looks paler then usual, and it looks like she's put on a few pounds...."  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Auron, isn't there any way I can get out of here? To see her?" Tidus lay on the edge of a waterfall in the glen. "I.... I really need to."  
  
Auron stood silently behind him, his sword in the wet rock once again.  
  
"You don't understand." Tidus said simply, though anger was rising in him. "I need to see her. I need to tell her what I didn't get to tell her before!" He stood quickly and looked towards Auron. "Is there anyway I can get out of here to see her?" He stated clearly and loudly again.  
  
Auron focused his gaze on his sword as he spoke. "No."  
  
"How did you do it?" Tidus was almost yelling now, he really needed to see her. "I... had a promise to keep." Auron stated.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me.... your words were like a dream.... but dreams could never fool me.... not that easily.... I acted so distant then, didn't say goodbye before you left.... but I was listening.... you fight your battles far from me.... far too easily...."  
  
"What was that, Yunie?" Rikku looked around from Shinras computer.  
  
"Nothing...." Yuna sighed.  
  
"Yuna, is there something wrong?" Paine asked.  
  
"No.... I'm fine...."  
  
"Yuna, I know when you are lying." Lulu said to Yuna with a bit of worry in her voice.  
  
Rikku jumped up and walked toward Yuna, Paine, and Lulu. "You're right, Lulu, I think Yunie is lying. Look at her, she is miserable!"  
  
"I'm FINE!" Yuna got to her feet swiftly and ran out of the room, taking the elevator down to the cabin.  
  
"Mish Yoona, what can I doo for yoo?" Barkeep asked his usual as she stormed in.  
  
"Nothing!" She ran up the stairs and dived onto her bed, her face wet with tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me, miss? Are you alright?"  
  
The girl awoke with a sudden blast of pain. Her brown eyes shining with tears, she looked up. Where....  
  
"Miss?" It was a man who was hovering over her wearing strange clothing.  
  
"Where.... where am I?" She asked, though it hurt to talk.  
  
"You're at the Mi'ihen Highroad, miss," The man answered. "I'm Hijiro, the Travel Agency owner."  
  
"The Mi'ihen Highroad..? Where in Spira..." She trailed off, it was too painful to speak.  
  
"Miss, what is you're name? I can give you a room if you'd like."  
  
"Lenne...." She murmured. "I don't.... have any gil...."  
  
"That's alright; I can see you're injured greatly. Please, let me escort you to a room."  
  
Lenne got slowly to her feet with the help of Hijiro and smiled. "How kind of you...."  
  
"I could use some company; after all, all I have is a machina robot in my shop."  
  
"A.... machina?" Lenne said questioningly.  
  
"Sure, you know, machine, mechanical robot type thing."  
  
"Oh.... sure...." Lenne kept wondering how on earth she got to this place she'd never even heard of. Last thing she remembered was Shuyin staring down at her, reaching for her, calling for her.... and falling. How did she end up here?  
  
Once inside her room, she lay immediately on the bed, everything hurt. Her back, legs, arms, head, neck, feet, fingers, ears, eyes, everything....  
  
"Miss Lenne, you wouldn't mind if I let another person share this room with you, would you? I mean, it seems that you, too, would like some company, and I may have too many guests for my amount of rooms." Hijiro asked kindly.  
  
"Oh, no, I wouldn't mind at all."  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tidus sat alone at the edge of a stream, pyreflies all around him. The air was calm and quiet, though he did not match the atmosphere. He was angry at Auron for not telling him what he had wanted to hear, angry at Yuna for not coming to the farplane, angry at himself for leaving her in the first place.  
  
"I'm sorry.... Yuna...." He whispered.  
  
He pictured her standing along side Rikku and Lulu, as she once did three years ago. Then he thought of her as she was when he last saw her, a gunner and a free spirit, standing with Paine and Rikku. Rikku had always been there for her, like he wished he had. Always to be by her side, helping her whenever she needed.... But he couldn't. This made him angry. Angry at Auron, angry at Yuna, angry at himself, and now angry at Rikku just for being with Yuna. He sighed, anger would get him nowhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yunie?" Rikku was standing behind her, leaning on the bar of the balcony. "I'm sorry.... was it something I said?"  
  
"No, Rikku.... its not you," Yuna said, reassuring Rikku as she rolled over to see her. "I was just.... I'm sorry Rikku. Just the dream I had the other night; that flash of thought that I had when I fell a little while ago; everyone being together again.... It is just a little hard for me. It's been so long, you know, since I've seen him, since I've been back here with everybody.... I.... I miss it, you know?"  
  
Rikku nodded and sat at the end of her bed. "I know. You.... should come on a mission with us once we get the airship going. Just one? Pleeeease? It would be just like old times, it would take your mind of things, wouldn't it?"  
  
"I think that's a great idea, Rikku." The leaned forward and gave her cousin a hug. "Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
Rikku smiled and tilted her head in joy. "Great! As soon as Shinra gets the ship up and going, we'll take Lulu and Vadenie back to Besaid, then check out some missions! Oh, this is going to be so much fun, Yunie!!!"  
  
Rikku hopped to her feet and pulled Yuna up, jumping up and down happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Lenne?" Hijiro peeked in the room as Lenne slept peacefully. "Miss Lenne? You've got some company. Would you mind if I let them in now?"  
  
Lenne stirred and opened her beautiful brown eyes slightly. "No, I'd love to meet them."  
  
"You seem to be healing nicely, Miss Lenne. That is good news."  
  
"Yes, I feel much better, thanks to you're-" Lenne stopped as she thought of him. Where had he gone?  
  
"Miss Lenne? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm.... fine..... I just.... never mind." She said, though her mind was on what she last remembered.  
  
Lenne was slightly relieved that her 'room mates' hadn't come in yet, though she was sure later she'd want some company.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
*Awake in a field of beautiful flowers, waterfalls all around, leading nowhere. Little lights fluttered past, everything was calm. Lenne shuddered and stood. "What is this place?" She wondered.  
  
A form appeared through the mist and she gasped as it took the shape on Shuyin.  
  
"Is it.... really you?" She asked.  
  
"It is me, Tidus." The man said. "You finally came. Auron told my you wouldn't, but I knew you would.... Yuna."  
  
Lenne turned away. "But I'm not Yuna...." The man didn't seem to hear her, he kept moving closer.  
  
"I got so angry," he said. "I even got mad at Rikku, for no reason. I wanted to kill Auron, he told me you'd never come. I was through waiting; I just wanted to see you. To tell you.... I want to.... to.... be with you...."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, though her back was still to him. His embrace was warm and loving, just like Shuyin's had been. She felt like she wanted to embrace him as he did her, but she knew it wasn't her one love. And she wasn't his. It wasn't fair....  
  
"Auron hasn't really changed at all, he seems the same, he can't leave the stubbornness behind. Or his failure to protect your father."  
  
He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her quickly, his eagerness showing in his face.  
  
Don't touch me.... she thought.  
  
"Yuna.... I love you."  
  
Then.... then.... his embrace tightened and she was now so close to him she could see the silver flecks in his cobalt blue eyes. She suddenly felt the warmth of his lips on hers, the softness of his kiss was pure bliss. His mouth played open just slightly, he had a perfect technique. Lenne remained still, slightly stunned at this motion. Pity arose within her as he kissed her with his soft kiss, he obviously hadn't seen this girl, Yuna, in a truly long time. She felt the emotion and love in his kiss and wished she could feel for him what he did for who she thought she was. She closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. She could not bring herself to embrace him, for he was not who she wanted him to be, and he was not who he wanted her to be. A chill ran through her as his hand ran down her back and came to rest around her hip.  
  
{Whose emotions are these? Yunas?  
  
Mine?}*  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuna woke up feeling ill and sleep deprived, though she had slept quite well. She rolled onto her side and clenched her stomach, feeling queasy and faint. And cold. She was freezing, like she'd just been out on the deck at midnight with a strong wind blowing. She shivered slightly as she got up and nodded to Lulu, who was rocking Vidina.  
  
"Yuna, you look a little pale, do you feel alright?" Lulu asked.  
  
"Actually, I do feel a little ill.... Is it just me, or is it really, really cold in here?"  
  
"It's just you." Rikku said as she climbed the stairs. "Yunie, wow.... you look... horrible."  
  
"Thanks, Rikku," Yuna said sarcastically, though she smiled. "I feel horrible."  
  
"Yuna, you should lay down, I don't think you're well," Paine added as she too came up into the cabin.  
  
"I.... feel.... dizzy...." Yuna fell backwards onto her bed as darkness faded over her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Lenne rolled over and opened her deep brown eyes, she'd been dreaming of the kiss she shared with that unknown man in that unknown place. It was a sad dream, rather then a happy one, and she now thought the name Yuna, which the man had called her, was vaguely familiar.  
  
"Miss Lenne?" Hijiro stepped in the room holding a platter of some delicious looking food. "Are you hungry at all?"  
  
Lenne smiled and nodded. "I am rather hungry, thank you, Hijiro. I wish there was some way I could repay you."  
  
"There is no need, ma'am." Hijiro placed the tray on the table and smiled as he left the room.  
  
Lenne ate and drank in peace and silence for a few moments, but soon the door opening disturbed her. She looked up to see who was entering the room, but was completely taken aback by who she saw....  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yuna! YUNA!" Everyone seemed to be calling for her.  
  
She stirred and moaned once, obviously in some kind of pain.  
  
"Look, she's waking up! Yunie!" It was Rikku.  
  
Yuna groaned and curled her legs up to her chest, opening her pretty mismatched eyes.  
  
"I think there's something wrong with you, Yuna, you've been passing out a lot." Paine was sitting next to Yuna on the bed, her hand on Yunas back.  
  
"I agree, Yuna, perhaps you shouldn't go on a mission with the Gullwings just yet. Wait a while," Lulu was very worried, it was easy to tell.  
  
"I just.... need more sleep. Really, I'll.... I'll be fine." Yuna reassured.  
  
Paine nodded, trusting her, but Rikku and Lulu looked at each other slightly disbelieving. Rikku tried to smile, and Lulu looked at Yunas pale form. She glanced at Rikku again, communicating without words.  
  
"I wanna believe you, really, I do." Rikku said. "But, Yuna, you've always had this problem with obligation, you just don't seem to ever be selfish or listen to your own needs. I think this time you should listen to Lulu and stay in Besaid for a few days. We'll take you on a mission when you're better, I promise."  
  
"I won't take no for an answer, Yuna, you're coming home, if only for a few days." Lulu sounded quite stubborn and serious.  
  
"Fine.... I will." Yuna muttered, though she knew they were right.  
  
"Rikku, go help Shinra, Buddy, and Brother fix the airship. The sooner we get them back to Besaid, the better." Paine spoke quietly, as if whispering.  
  
Rikku nodded and hopped off the cabin deck onto the bar floor. In a moment, she was gone. Vidina wailed loudly once and Yuna reached out her hands to take him. The child stopped crying as soon as he saw Yunas face.  
  
"You've always been good with children, Yuna." Lulu smiled at her. "Perhaps one day you will have one of your own?"  
  
Yuna smiled. "Perhaps...."  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shuyin!" Lenne gasped.  
  
"Lenne....?" Shuyin seemed just as shocked to see her as she was to see him. "Lenne, I thought I'd lost you, for sure.... I was.... when you.... why did you...." He was at a loss for words.  
  
Lenne smiled. "Shh, now is not the time for talking. Explanations will come later... now, I just want...." She stood and moved towards him just as he moved towards her.  
  
She felt his embrace just as she had Tidus', but this time she felt a strong love for the one she was embracing. His warm lips caressed her soft cheeks, moving towards her own lips. Their kiss was sweet and full of love, like the wind in ones hair on a hot summer day. It was like water for someone lost in the desert, food for the starving, dying for the tortured soul. And yet, it didn't feel right. She pulled back ever so slightly to see his face. It was him, Shuyin, just as she'd hoped. His electric blue eyes gazed down at her, lit up by a caring smile that played his lips so well.  
  
Silence reigned for a few moments as their gazes locked. Lenne's large, dark eyes welled with tears as she looked into his cool, welcoming blue ones. She leaned her head against his chest and let her tears fall. He held her to him, his hands gentle on her back and head.  
  
"Lenne? What's wrong?" Shuyin asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Great news! The airships up and moving!" Rikku jumped in and smiled.  
  
"Good, the sooner we get her home, the sooner I can make her some medicine, the sooner she can get well again." Lulu sat with Paine on Yuna's bed. Yuna seemed to have once again passed out.  
  
Rikku frowned worriedly and moved towards the bed. "I'm really worried about Yuna.... She isn't doing well lately. I'm.... to tell you the truth, I'm kinda scared." She sat down as she confessed.  
  
"You know what, Rikku?" Lulu glanced at her. "So.... So am I."  
  
Paine remained silent, though she looked as if she too were frightened. Yuna shifted slightly, drawing her legs closer to her chest. She groaned slightly, her mismatched eyes opening.  
  
"We're almost to Besaid, Yunie, just lie down." Rikku said seriously, though it was slightly squeaky as if she was holding back tears.  
  
"Rikku.... I'm fine...." Yuna trailed off, speaking was painful. She sat up and gazed around the room.  
  
Rikku pushed her backwards onto the bed forcefully. "No, lie down."  
  
Everyone looked surprised, but no one spoke. Yuna nodded and willingly stayed down on the bed, Rikku hardly ever got like this.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't know. Something's just not right." Lenne looked up at Shuyin, into his beautiful, calming eyes.  
  
"How did you get here, Lenne?" He asked as he loosened his embrace and gazed into her deep brown eyes.  
  
"I.... don't remember." She moved back and from him and sat on the bed. "The last thing I do remember is...." She stopped.  
  
"Is.... Is what?" He sat beside her and brushed her hair from her face. "What?"  
  
She shook her head and gently took his hand, pulling it into her lap, moving her fingers along the creases in it. He smiled, she used to do this to him all the time when she was nervous, like before a show. As she continued to trace the lines on his hand with her fingers, he felt a droplet of water fall into his palm. She was crying....  
  
"Lenne? Please tell me what is wrong, I can't bear to have you so sad."  
  
She looked up at him, tears welling within her large and deep eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what? You never did anything that needs forgiving, except steal my heart." He wiped a tear from beneath her eye lovingly.  
  
She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry...." She said again.  
  
"Don't be, please."  
  
"No.... really, I'm sorry...."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"I.... he.... The Farplane." She couldn't form the sentences to tell him what she needed to. "I was there.... and...."  
  
"How.... How did you get to the Farplane?" He was already questioning her.  
  
"I don't know.... But I was there, and...." She looked away from him and resumed tracing the creases in his palm.  
  
"And what? Lenne, please tell me what is wrong."  
  
"He....." She couldn't do it. She just couldn't tell him what happened.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"I don't- I don't know.... But...." She stopped. Why was it so hard? She didn't really want to keep it a secret. Or, did she? Why had she pulled away from Shuyin? Why couldn't she tell him that she kissed someone else? And why was she crossing his hands with her fingers? An old habit, and one she wasn't particularly fond of. "But...." 


	4. Chapter 3, 'He I mean They're baaaaaack'

"Paine...." Lulu took Paine's arm and pulled her aside as Rikku and Yuna walked through the hall to the bridge, Rikku supporting Yuna ever so slightly. "I've got to tell you something."  
  
Paine looked at her curiously. "What?"  
  
"This may come as..... a slight shock.... But.... I think it needs to be said. Paine, I am your mother."  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow. "Uh.... You're.... what?"  
  
"I am your MOTHER." Lulu stated clearly.  
  
"Then.... Then who is my...." Paine could no longer form a sentence, she was confused and completely lost.  
  
"Your father?" Lulu finished. Vidina yawned and stretched out his little teeny fists.  
  
"Y-yeah...." Paine was staring at Lulus face, which now showed no emotion as usual.  
  
"Well, that is the complicated part. I could tell you, but you don't know him. I could explain how I met him, but it would take to much time, and I don't have time now. I will tell you eventually, but now, I have to go and make Yuna some medicine." Lulu nodded and passed Paine, who stood with a surprised look on her face, and left the airship.  
  
Rikku looked back into the hall at Paine. "Paine? Are you okay?"  
  
Paine looked at Rikku and nodded, though she was still going over Lulus words in her head. "Rikku?" She added as the blonde began to head back to the bridge.  
  
"Yeah?" Rikku sent her swirly green gaze back to Paine.  
  
"Do you know how old Lulu is?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"No reason, just.... Wondering." Paine followed Rikku onto the bridge and waved goodbye to the group. "See you soon, get well, Yuna."  
  
"Yeah, Yunie, listen to everything Lulu tells you! We want you better soon as possible!" Rikku smiled as the door of the airship closed. "Well, now it's gonna be quiet around here.... again!"  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"But what, Lenne? What is it?" Shuyin had always been patient with Lenne, but not with anyone else.  
  
"I can't say." She said finally, but she still didn't know why it was so hard just to tell him.  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder, her fingers still tracing the creases in his palm. Emotion swelled within her and the only way to get it outside her was to cry. She finally released his hand, though he kept it in her lap.  
  
"Why did you stop?" He asked.  
  
"I hate it when I do that," she murmured in answer.  
  
"I don't. I love it." He reassured her. "I love everything you do and everything about you."  
  
She smiled through her tears. "I love you, too."  
  
She looked up into his great blue eyes and couldn't help but blush slightly. She was being silly. Why couldn't she just tell him?  
  
He kissed her once again, a short but caring show of affection. "I will always love you, no matter what. You can always count on that, Lenne."  
  
She smiled as he wiped the tears from her face. "I always have counted on that."  
  
"I don't need to know everything that happens in your life, but I can't stand to have you sad, love. So, if you'll be happy for me once more, I won't have to ask." He placed his hand on her cheek, feeling the warmth flow from it.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yuna, please lie down now." Lulu pointed to the bed in the corner of the hut which had once belonged to Wakka. When he left for Luca, she'd received everything he'd once owned in Besaid.  
  
Yuna nodded and sat on the bed. "I feel a lot better now that we're home."  
  
"So do I," Lulu said, a slight smile appearing on her face.  
  
Yuna lay back and sighed. "I don't know what's going on...."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lulu asked, turning from the fire where she was cooking something to face her.  
  
"I don't know why I feel so.... ill." Yuna sighed.  
  
"I don't know either. Maybe you should just rest for a while, and drink this." Lulu handed Yuna a cup that contained a sweet-smelling dark liquid which tasted like chocolate.  
  
"What on earth is this?" Yuna asked.  
  
"It's Trank." Lulu replied, now adding a few herbs to whatever she was cooking.  
  
"It's great! What's in it?" Yuna said, taking another sip.  
  
"Oh, some herbs, some medicines, all natural." Lulu said.  
  
Vidina wailed loudly, craving for attention. Yuna set down her glass and cradled him in her arms, humming a soft lullaby.  
  
"That's Lennes song, isn't it, Yuna?" Lulu turned to watch the pair and listen to Yuna's song, which indeed sounded like 1000 Words.  
  
Yuna nodded. "He loves that song......" She began forming the words with her lips, though she didn't speak them. "He's not the only one, either."  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Long past midnight, Paine lay awake in bed pondering what Lulu had said earlier. She couldn't see herself as a young child with Lulu, and she couldn't imagine who her father could be. Surely it wasn't Wakka. Finally, she decided she couldn't take it any longer. She got to her feet, dressed quickly, and went down to the bridge. The controls were easy to work and to understand, plus she knew a thing or two about machina. After all, she did live with three Al Bheds.  
  
They weren't far from Besaid, so it didn't take long to reach the beach. The landing was soft and silent and she dodged out of the airship quickly without waking anyone. Or, so she thought. She made it to the dark village shortly, but soon decided she couldn't do it. She sat in the sand near the gates, her dark eyes dry with tiredness and confusion.  
  
As she sat and pondered, she was startled by a figure moving swiftly through the gates. "Rikku!" Paine whispered.  
  
Rikku looked around at her. "There you are! What on earth-"  
  
Paine shook her head warningly. "Rikku.... Don't ask questions now."  
  
The blonde glared at her. "But I wanna know, Paine, you never tell me anything; I don't know hardly anything about you. I can't be your friend if I don't know what's going on!"  
  
Paine didn't know what to say. She nodded, though, and put her hand on Rikku's knee as she sat down. She sighed and uttered a soft "hmmm." Rikku looked at her and sighed as well, her bright Al Bhed eyes sad.  
  
"I'm sorry Rikku, you're right. I'll tell you everything. Later." Paine cast a reddish gaze around the village. "It's late--or early, I guess—and we should go back." She stood and extended her hand to Rikku, who took it and pulled herself up.  
  
"Thanks," Rikku smiled and they walked back to the ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shuyin, when I was on the farplane, I came across someone, I don't know who, but he thought I was someone else. He.... embraced me..... and..... and he kissed me." Lenne had pushed his hand away by now, and her voice trembled with shame, fear, and anxiety. Her face was wet with tears again and she didn't understand why. And why had she pushed him away; separating herself from him? Why..... why was she doing this? "I just...."  
  
"Lenne....." It was he, now, who could not form a sentence. "I don't....." He reached out for her; he didn't like feeling so out of reach. "I mean......"  
  
She pulled away, standing now. Her big brown eyes glimmering with salty tears that had once again swelled within them. Not even his calming blue gaze had an affect on her. If anything, it only made her more emotional. She looked away from him and drew a deep breath, her beautiful stare set on the door. She just couldn't look at him.  
  
"Lenne, I don't..... I don't know what to say......" He stood and reached for her hand, his blue eyes filled with worry and separation. "Lenne....."  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
*"Tidus?" Yuna moved towards the foggy form on the horizon. "Is that you?"  
  
A smile came into being on her lips as she saw it was him. She ran, ran to him and saw in his arms he held a child, a baby with hair of golden blonde and mismatched eyes of green and blue. He smiled at her and held out the child.  
  
"She is your baby, Yuna, and you are her mother." He said.  
  
Yuna took the infant from him, looking into its beautiful eyes and smiling more. "She is beautiful, she looks like you."  
  
"She has your eyes. What shall we name her?" Tidus wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek softly.  
  
"Shadow? Rhain? Gloriana?" Yuna suggested  
  
Tidus smiled. "I like Rhain."  
  
"Rhain, then." Yuna smiled down at the little blonde baby, a perfect angel. "She is perfect, just like you......"*  
  
Yuna sat up and looked around the dark hut. She'd been awakened by a voice, but no one was there. She sighed and lay back down, such a wonderful dream.... She couldn't sleep again. The image of him in the vacant and misty land didn't fade from her mind. And the child..... was it..... was it some kind of sign?  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun rose and sphere waves were coming in from every direction.  
  
"Aw man, we can't handle all these missions at once!" Rikku whined when Buddy showed them all the waves. "It's too much!"  
  
Paine nodded in agreement. "I think she's right. Let's pick the most important ones first."  
  
So, they set off to Djose Temple, where Gippal had just issued a distress call. Rikku rolled her eyes and sighed, then began pacing back and forth.  
  
"He always ignores me...." She whined again.  
  
The whole crew shook their heads. "Get over it, Rikku...." Paine mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
The airship touched down just outside the temple, where Gippal was waiting for them. "Took you long enough!" He yelled as they hoped off the ship. Rikku snarled at him, but Paine ignored them both.  
  
"We're here now, aren't we?" Paine asked, still ignoring Rikku.  
  
Gippal nodded and sighed, leading them into the temple. "As you can see...." He pointed and round the room, which was a mess. Covered in broken statue and chipped stone, it was hard to walk. "We've had a little...... incident."  
  
"Incident, eh? What KIND of incident?" Paine asked.  
  
Gippal glared at her. "......The bad kind."  
  
She counter-glared at him. "What happened, Gippal? Your machina blow up on you?"  
  
"HEY! GIPPAL! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Rikku jumped up and down in front of him, flailing her arms and threatening to smack him.  
  
He jumped back, looking startled. "Chill, Cid's Girl."  
  
This enraged her only more. "I HAVE A NAME!" She yelled, her green eyes narrowed in frustration. "YOU DATED ME AT ONE POINT, SO GET OVER YOURSELF AND TELL US WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE SO WE CAN DO OUR DAMN MISSION AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Everyone stared at Rikku in surprise. Brother spoke first. "Rikku!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. When she glared at him, he let her go.  
  
"Sorry." She muttered. "I'm just sick of this pain in the ass jerk..... and I'm worried about Yunie."  
  
"What happened to Yuna, -Rikku-?" Gippal asked.  
  
"None of your bloody business." Rikku glared at him. "Now, tell us what's wrong." She did, however, lighten up a little when he put an emphasis on her name.  
  
Gippal stared at her, then continued. "Anyway, we had a little 'mishap' with an.... An aeon, something we didn't expect. As you well know, Aeons are very difficult to deal with...."  
  
They all nodded, but Rikku said: "Again? Another aeon? Which one this time?"  
  
"Anima." He stated nervously.  
  
"WHAT?" Rikku and Paine both stammered.  
  
"And.... I hate to say it, but Miss Anima is not alone." Gippal ignored their surprise and continued.  
  
"W-who?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Some guy with blue hair, claims he used to be a Maester, not a nice guy. He is pretty strong."  
  
Rikku gasped and glanced at Paine, who looked at her worriedly. "No.... it can't be..... He died! Well, technically, we killed him, but still!" Rikku shouted.  
  
They ran towards the Chamber of the Fayth and the Cloister of Trials, Gippal on their heels. Paine drew her sword and Rikku whipped out her blades, while Gippal pulled out two flashy new guns.  
  
"Where are they?" Rikku yelled over her shoulder at Gippal.  
  
"Chamber of the Fayth," he answered.  
  
They raced towards the Chamber, past people with machina, guns, blades, and more guns. They heard cries of pain and fear, Anima must have been hurting people. An alchemist stocked with every healing ingredient known to man kind was standing near the Chamber door as they approached.  
  
"Hurry; there has already been one death! I'm here if you need anything!" The alchemist woman called as they approached.  
  
Gippal nodded as they passed her, and Rikku gasped upon entering the Chamber. "No, oh no!" She yelled upon seeing the bodies that littered the floor, the blood that covered everything, the great beast that bled from its eye, and the blue haired man standing at the very back of the room. "SEYMOUR!" Rikku raised her blades, ready for hand to hand combat with the man.  
  
The man looked up at her, a sinister smile on his face. "Rikku, how wonderful to see you again. And, it appears that you have brought some friends to meet my mother?"  
  
Rikku glared at him. "Didn't we already kill you?"  
  
He laughed. "You cannot kill me, my dear."  
  
"But I can try!" She yelled.  
  
Rikku ignored everyone else in the room, including Anima, and charged at Seymour, her blades held out as if to slash him. But, she wasn't fast enough. Anima caught sight of her and gathered energy, her frightening gaze set on Rikku. Pain surged through the girl and she fell off her feet, she was going to die. She screamed, but couldn't hear it. She dropped her blades, but couldn't feel it. Her hair fell over her eyes, but she couldn't see it. She was fading from the inside out.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Darkness and silence veiled the small village. Yuna lay in the darkness awake and not rested. All she could think of was her dream; the image of Tidus was still so clear and pure in her minds eye. The air was warm tonight, or this morning, unlike it was when she'd had the dream last night. She slowly stood and left the hut silently, she didn't want anyone in the Village to wake up. She walked into the dark and empty temple, no torches burned and no villagers prayed. Yuna sighed and knelt in front of one of the many statues. She uttered a soft prayer and finished with The Prayer symbol.  
  
Then she stood and left the temple. She hadn't prayed in a long time. Her mind carried her to the hut, but her feet carried her to the gates of the village, then through them, and up the hill, to the ruins and then the beach. Her imagination carried her far out over the seas, suspended on silver wings. Her thoughts were only on Tidus, were only on Rhain. Her feet continued to carry her towards the water, dark and unwelcoming in the nights light. Night smiled down upon the girl, the moon sending its beams full across the sands and the stars reflecting in her hair and eyes. She stepped into the rippling tides and smiled upon the loveliness of the sea in the settling moonlight, with a fringe of paler blue rising at the waters edge in the distance. Besaid..... a beautiful place.  
  
Then Yuna remembered. He'd been found out here in the warm waters of the sea one day. She thought of everything that happened between them, and remembered his promise. He had whistled, then said, "Hey, use that if we get separated. Then I'll come running, okay? Well, guess we should just stick together, then, till you can do it?" She put her fingers to her lips and let out a shrill whistle. The sound was beautiful and loud, it echoed in the perfect silence.  
  
"Tidus?" She whispered as the last of the echoes faded.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lenne, please," Shuyin took her hand and held, though she tried to pull away. "Don't do this." He pulled her do him and wrapped both his arms around her, holding her close and not letting her go. "I know how you feel, and I want to help you."  
  
Lenne gave up struggling and collapsed into his embrace. If he wanted to help her, this was the way to do it. She leaned into his chest and felt the warmth flow from him to her. "I want your help, I really do....."  
  
She looked up into his eyes and as she closed hers, she felt his lips on hers. He was gently pressuring her to be calm, asking her to regain herself. It was working, too. The kiss was gentle and seductive, calming and everything she was used to. She was home. Back in his arms was home. Everywhere near him was home to her. He was delicate with her, as if she were a glass doll. He cared for her more then anything in the world, and he would not fail to protect her.  
  
As he released her, she fell back slightly, so relaxed she had not been prepared for a release. He caught her with one arm and let her regain her footing.  
  
"You..... you are a dream. Nothing real is as perfect and wonderful as you." Lenne spoke to him softly, as if she was exhausted.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rikku!" Paine ran forward, but Gippal grabbed her arm.  
  
"Anima will see you, Paine, don't."  
  
She stared at him in disbelief. "You honestly think I care more about myself then my friends?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, that is why I'm not letting you go." He released her and ran out himself. He raised his guns and shot at Animas eye, landing several hits and causing the beast to wince and close its eye. Its fangs parted and it screamed threateningly. Gippal crouched at Rikkus side, yelling at her. "RIKKU! GET UP! HURRY, RIKKU! HEY, CIDS GIRL!"  
  
Rikku opened her eyes and glared at Gippal. "I..... have..... a name..... you know......" Her voice was raspy and her words were separated, but Gippal still smiled with relief.  
  
He lifted his gun as Anima re-opened her eye. He fired a single shot without even looking and Anima screamed in pain again. He lifted Rikku and carried her out of Animas sight. The alchemist yelped as Gippal set Rikku down at her feet and went back in.  
  
"Paine, if we're gonna do this, let's do it fast." He said, taking her hand and pulling her towards him. He kissed her. She was shocked, but then understood. He wanted to kiss Rikku, not her, but Rikku would never have accepted that. The last thing Rikku wanted was more pain, and to her kissing Gippal was pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tidus?" Yuna repeated, her voice soft and bare. "Are you there?"  
  
But he wasn't. She whistled again, tears now splashing into the shallow tides below. She ran forward into the water until it was up to her waist, where she whistled again. He didn't come. She ran through the water, though the force of the tides slowed her down. When the water reached her chest and she was freezing, she whistled once more. When he didn't come, she moved forward even father, until everything but her neck and head was submerged in the icy water. She raised her fingers once more, letting out a low, raspy whistle.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
A whistle echoed through the Farplane, followed by a sweet whisper: "Tidus?" Moments later, it was followed by another whisper of the same thing and several more whistles.  
  
"Auron!" Tidus shouted. "Auron!"  
  
Auron walked up behind Tidus. "I heard it too, Tidus," He said.  
  
"My promise, I have one, too! I can..... I can leave! I can see her again! How do I-" He was cut off as he vanished.  
  
Darkness surrounded him and he saw Yuna standing alone in the waters of Besaid. He was suddenly there, behind her on the shore.  
  
"Yuna.....?" He called.  
  
She turned and gasped as she saw him. "Tidus? Is that..... really you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"BARALI! NOOJ!" Gippal yelled as he and Paine parted.  
  
Barali raises a finger to his lips and Nooj shook his head. How on earth did they get there? They had just somehow ended up behind Seymour, their guns drawn. Gippal, too, raised his gun to Seymour, who laughed at him.  
  
"You think one or two bullets with take me, don't you Gippal? You'd be wrong." Seymour grinned mercilessly as he spoke.  
  
"No, I think I'd have to have some help, Seymour." Gippal replied, grinning just as mercifully as his opponent.  
  
"And I'd be willing to give you that help, Gippal." Paine smiled and held up her sword.  
  
"And me! I'm up to killing Yunies ex-husband again!" Rikku jumped in next to the pair, smiling and looking much better. "Thanks to that alchemist, I'm all better! Well, almost..." She winked.  
  
"Great! Let's do this." Paine moved forward as Gippal fired a shot into Animas eye.  
  
They ran toward him, Gippal firing whenever Anima regained herself. The room was long and slippery, so it was difficult to cross. Rikku flung one of her blades toward Seymour as they neared him, but he dodged it and smirked, though he wasn't looking quite as smug now.  
  
"Hey, hair gel boy!" Barali shouted, making Seymour look around and jump as he saw two men with their guns drawn behind him.  
  
"Surprise!" Nooj finished as he and Barali moved towards him.  
  
"Here Rikku!" Barali yelled. "Catch!" He tossed her blade back to her and she caught it, smiling.  
  
"Now what do you think, Mr. Maester?" Rikku asked, grinning widely.  
  
"Yeah, are you prepared for a little Paine?" Paine chimed in sweetly.  
  
"Ready to finally die, Seymour?" Barali added with a smirk.  
  
"I'm gonna kick you in the spleen!" Rikku muttered to Paine.  
  
"Spleen?" Paine laughed. "Glad you brought that line back."  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
TADA! There you are, thirteen pages* of pure delight*. Hope to have CH.4 up soon! Luves and bai, Rikkoa  
  
*Twelve and a half pages double spaced in Times New Roman, size 14 *When I say pure delight, I'm excluding the part where Anima casts pain on Rikku and the parts with Tidus back. I hate Tidus. 


End file.
